Doctor Who and The Peach Creek Invasion
by Nick Grizzle
Summary: As the Winter High School Dance approaches, Edd wants to let Marie know how he feels and ask her out to the dance. Meanwhile the Fourth Doctor subs for a friend at Peach Creek High, and discovers a hidden alien plot to abduct the students at Peach Creek High so they can be used as vessels for an invasion by an unlikely alliance. (NOW COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter Monday at Peach Creek High School. Snow covered the ground and the entire campus was turned into a beautiful winter wonderland, worthy of any Norman Rockwell painting. Icicles lined the gutters of the school buildings and the sidewalks was covered in a slush of salt, gravel, and melting snow. Students gathered in their usual cliques to talk about the upcoming winter holidays that were a week away. Much gossip went about the latest products and gifts, and the occasional reference to the Winter Ball on Friday night. In the commons area where the students waited till the homeroom bell, the Eds sat at a table in the middle. Since middle school, they had underwent a variety of changes, some other than the emergence of teenage hormones. For example, Eddy had reached the height of 6'2'' and his greed for money had toned itself down since the incident with his older brother years before. He took his studies in school more serious, especially in business classes. His clothes changed as well, wearing mostly black t-shirts, long sleeved white undershirts and blue jeans. Eddy's attitude toward Kevin remained the same however, but for real reasons and example about how Kevin treated Nazz. Ed, while still as dumb as he was before, was doing better at school in part to having glasses to fix his nearsightedness. His hygiene also improved, when he discovered that girls wouldn't date him if he smelled like a dead animal on a hot summer day. He still wore a green jacket, albeit it was an army one he got from his dad. It was adored with sergeant stripes and shoulder patches. He still had a fascination with chickens and recently dinosaurs, after learning that birds evolved from them. Ed's artistic skills were the best in the school, being able not only to freehand anything, but also to recreated anything he had seen. Last of the Eds, Double D grew to be 5'8'', making him the shortest Ed. However, he gained a lot of muscle physically and was still the most intelligent student in school. While he despised sports, he did do a bodybuilding regimen and learned kickboxing as well. He also harbored a secret crush on his childhood tormentor, Marie Kanker. Still polite as ever, he did managed to include more slang into his speech, but rarely cussed. Double D replaced his beanie with a fedora. This was the new image of the Eds, and with the exception of Kevin, no one made fun of them.

"So, anyone in mind for the dance Sockhead?" Eddy said while finishing up the last bit of a breakfast bar. "Not yet, still debating on who I should ask." Double D said while attempting to read the Origin of Species. In his typical smart aleck style Eddy remarked, "Well, if all else fails, I guess you could ask Marie Kanker out at least she's the pretty one, lol." "Come now Eddy, the others are beautiful in their own sadistic way." Double D stuttered to avoid the topic. Ed butted in "DON'T DO IT DOUBLE D! She is like a raptor, and her sisters will attack you from the sides. You would wind up like Muldoon, or worse a lawyer!" Both Eddy and Double D stared at their friend, "Ed, you've been watching Jurassic Park again haven't you." Eddy said to break the impasse, knowing the answer before Ed could answer. "It's a true story Eddy, the leading cause of death of lawyers is being mauled to death by a T. rex, rawr, roar, rawr, grrrrr…." Ed babbled on trying to make dinosaur noises. Across from them Sarah and Jimmy were sitting on the other side. "Ed, stop it, or you'll wind up like the lawyer when I'm done with you." Sarah said. She had calmed down a lot since middle school, even hanging out with the Eds along with Jimmy who in their freshman year came out as gay. Still stout, she was the only girl on the football team and she was feared by the rival high school in Lemon Brook. Jimmy, who listened to Elton John on his iPod, was still considered flamboyant, but luckily most of the students here were quite liberal and didn't have to face the discrimination that would of happened in other schools. He was quite respected by a lot of the female students for his skill in designing and making clothing. Even some guys would pay him to design suits and tuxedos for them. Another couple of things going for him was that his braces were gone, and he was able to sing. Some called him the next Freddie Mercury. Usually, the group wouldn't be complete without Johnny Twobyfour, who was absent today. He was like he was before, except he no longer needed Plank to express himself with. It was found out that he had Asperger's syndrome, and he used Plank to help cope with social interaction. Now that he was older, he had a better grasp on social skills. As the Eds' crew sat in the commons area, a different development was happening in the Principal's office.

"So, is it? You'll be covering Mr. Hudson's biology class until Friday" said Mr. Antonucci, the principal, to a tall man with thick, brown curls of hair and an unusually long multicolored scarf. "Yes, it's Dr. John Smith and I'm painfully aware I'll be substituting for him in biology. Would care for a jelly baby?" said the strange man with a British accent and sheepish grin. "No thank you Dr Smith, and the class is in room 223. School starts at 8:00 with homeroom, 8:15 is first block, 9:45 is second block, 11:00 is lunch, 12:00 is your planning period, and 2:15 is last period. Any questions?" said the nervous principal as he drank his coffee. The substitute nodded and said "No, I have no questions and I'll make sure I won't let Dakota down. Have a good day." It is no mystery that the mysterious stranger is none other than the Doctor, a Time Lord who hails from the planet Gallifrey. He had owed a favor to the teacher he was subbing for who was in a fact a friend of his. The Doctor shuffled down the hallway finding the classroom he was assigned to when the bell rang. It was the homeroom bell, and the halls exploded with students as they rushed to their homerooms before they were late. During the rush, one student accidently got tripped by the Doctor's scarf. "WHOA!" -CRASHED- The student landed face first into the floor. The Doctor turned around to help her up and apologize to her. She had shoulder length blue hair and a sort of a semi-gothic style of clothing. This was Marie Kanker. "I'm so so sorry, are you okay?" the Doctor said as he helped her up. "I'm all right thank you, and no need to worry, it's not first time I've been tripped up by this old things, hehe." said Marie as she stood up. "You may want to hurry to homeroom before the second bell sounds." Marie nodded as she hurried to homeroom. As the second bell rang, the Doctor entered the classroom.

The students sat at the lab tables, and among them was Double D. He sat near the front continuing to read his book from earlier, when the Doctor walked in. Double D looked up and saw the strangely dressed substitute as the man laid his coat, hat and scarf on the desk. "Hello class, I'm Dr. Smith, and I'm covering for Mr. Hudson for the rest of the week. Now, I'll call roll to see who's here, DJ Abels,..." continued the Doctor as he called out names. Everyone was here except for Johnny, who shared homeroom with Double D. During the morning announcements, the Doctor puzzled over the assignment file he had received trying to figure out the lesson plan. He noticed that Double D was also in his first class and figured that he would ask to find out where they were in the chapter. "Excuse me, Eddward is it? Can you tell me where exactly your class is in the lesson, unfortunately Mr. Hudson has really bad handwriting and I can't make it out very well." Setting his book down, Double D proceeded to tell the Doctor. "We're studying human anatomy, and we're on the nervous system today. Then the digestive system tomorrow, the endocrine system on Wednesday, the reproductive system on Thursday, and Friday is the final exam for the class." The Doctor jotted all of it down, and noticed Double D's book. "That's a good book you're reading, if only Darwin could see how far his theory has gotten. Well maybe one day. Anyways, thank you Eddward." the Doctor replied with a grin. Double D was slightly puzzled by the Doctor's remark about Darwin, after all it's been over a hundred years since the book was publish. But, he didn't mind it too much because in a few minutes he would make an attempt to ask out Marie. After the Pledge of Allegiance, homeroom was over and first block began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first class began, and the Doctor thought of the responsibilities of a teacher were easy compared to fighting menaces like the Daleks and Cybermen. Within the first 20 minutes of class, they were almost finished with the powerpoint slides and notes about the various function of the nervous system and the parts of the brain. However, in the back the All-Star quarterback was getting bored and was annoyed by the British accent of the Doctor as he went on with the notes. Across the room, up front were Double D and Marie. Both were lab partners, which for both of them was refreshing and a bit nervous. It was evident to any outside observer they were crushing on one another. Upon looking at them, Kevin decided to hone in on the target with Double D. "That concludes the notes class, now let's move on to the lab, there should be models of the brain on your tables, and a set of MRI images. Each of the images show the human brain affect by various mental disorders. Study the pictures and identify what type of disorder is affecting brain, and write out a description including which areas of the brain are affected." the Doctor explained as he handed out sets and brain models to each set of partners. Once the Doctor turned his back, Kevin fired his missile of silly putty, but over shot it. The putty went toward the Doctor. But before the football had hit him, the Doctor snatched it from behind him out of the air and turned around quickly facing Kevin. "Let's see, perhaps I can ask the question 'who threw this?' but I won't do that when it's obvious that an American football player threw it, and there's only one in here. Kevin why are acting like an idiot in my classroom. That's something you should do on the field." remarked the Doctor in a total smartass tone. Kevin was in disbelief at how fast the Doctor managed to catch the putty, and how bad he missed Double D. Getting up, he retrieved the putty from the Doctor remarking "Fuck this shit" under his breath. The Doctor paid no mind to the curse words as continued with his work. After the excitement, Double D and Marie went back to work on the assignment. Usually Johnny would be partnered with them and acted as a buffer that kept things from getting awkward between Marie and Double D. But, since Johnny was out, things were a bit more nervous than usual. During the exercise, Marie kept chewing on her pen, feeling butterflies in her gut. Double D, kept messing up what he was writing down keeping his eyes on the worksheets. "So...Double D, any word about why Johnny's out today?" Marie said as calmly as possible to help ease the tension. Double D jumped a little when she asked. "W-well, I-I'm not sure exactly…I guess he's not feeling well. So...um… how are you t-today Marie?" Double D couldn't help but stutter as he talked to her. Marie looked up to study him and finally decided to make a move. "I'm fine I guess, accidently tripped earlier. The sub is a bit, eccentric wouldn't you say?" she said with her black rimmed glasses on. Double D was hypnotized by her gaze of cobalt eyes. There's something about beautiful women and glasses he thought to himself. "Hey, up here Double D." waving her hand in front of his face. Snapping out his euphoria, he came to his senses. "Um.. ah yeah, he's probably from London where customs are a bit different. I will say he does weird me out a little, but I think there's nothing to it." said Double D. Continuing with their assignment, they became a little comfortable around each other. "What to sit with at lunch Double D? I usually sit alone because my sisters are in different lunchtime. Noticing his chance to talk to her with being conspicuous, Double D decided to accept her invitation. "Yes, I would like that." he said with a smile. Meanwhile, the Doctor noticed something odd creeping along the outside edge of the window. He stopped the lecture, and immediately walk over to the window to investigate. The students raised up and took notice of his odd behavior. "I could of sworn I saw a cybermat…alright everyone back to work" he muttered to the class. As he walked back to the board in front. Curiouser and curiouser, the Doctor thought to himself. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. The bell rang, and everyone left the classroom, while Doctor continued to look out the window for any sign of the possible image he had saw. But before he ponder it any further, Double D walked up to him and asked a question. "Excuse me, sir, but I was wonder if you would be willing to answer a question I have." Turning around, the Doctor answered, "Yes, what is it Eddward?" Taking note of the grim look on the Doctor's face, "well, will you be proctoring the test this Friday?" Double D said with a bit of concern. The Doctor's expression went from grim to manic, "Yes, but don't worry Mr. Hudson did send me an email detailing the tasks for me to carry out on the test." he said touching the side of his nose with his finger. After this recent encounter, Double D thanked the Doctor and proceeded to next block, still a little weirded out by the Doctor's sudden change in emotion. The next class rolled around, and Doctor pretty repeated what he did previously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first lunch period went by in a chaotic frenzy as it was Mozzarella Stick and Pizza Mondays, which was by the far the most popular menu item at Peach Creek High. Students jostled and shoved each other out of the way to secure a spot near the front of the line. Nearly three times did the Doctor almost get trampled by the masses. "Really, the school allows for this sort of chaos? OUCH!" he said aloud in an angry voice while getting his foot stepped on. Near by, Double D and Marie were having packed lunches. Marie was allergic to red food coloring, and there wasn't a way to check the lunchroom food for the deadly ingredient, so she always carried a lunch to school. Double D on the other hand didn't trust the food, considering he got food poisoning once from the salad bar. They sat there silently looking at each other with puzzled looks about how they should talk to each other. Usually they would talk about assignments and other things related to class. However at lunch, there was no school work to be discussed. "So...what's your plans for Christmas?" asked Double D as he attempted to make conversation. Marie looked up, blushing slightly, "Um...I dunno maybe sleep all day. We don't celebrate Christmas on time, Mom's waits until after Christmas to get better deals to get our gifts and stuff." Double D grinned and replied "My family does the same thing since they have to work a lot. I'm lucky to celebrate my birthday with them." Unexpectedly, the Doctor sat down across from them. "Son of a-, well hope you two don't mind if I sit here, trying to get back to the teacher's lounge is like trying to take on Omaha Beach on D-Day." The Doctor immediately began to eat his lunch. Marie and Double D just stared at their curious visitor, who was back to wearing his coat and scarf. It seemed that the Doctor was in his own little world not even paying any mind to them as he tried the pizza. "Right, so Double D, are you thinking about taking anyone to the dance? Just curious." Double D nearly choked on the milk he was drinking, "-Cough-, um...ah… yes about that, I was hoping to ask y-you-" But before he could say anything, someone screamed. "AHHH! There's a silver rat under the table!" shouted one of the cheerleaders in the middle of the cafeteria. The Doctor looked up and noticed a silver object scurry across the room, and immediately gave chase. "Quickly, Eddward! Marie! We must catch that cybermat!" demanded the Doctor as he leapt across the table. Marie and Double D follow suite, not realizing they had been pulled into one of the Doctor's crazy adventures. The cybermat left the lunchroom once someone open the door, and quickly went outside in the cold. The Doctor got to the door but lost track of the mischievous little robot. "Damn it! My fears came true, Cybermen are near. But why hasn't the cybermat attacked anyone?" said the Doctor to himself. Double D and Marie were in tow, and wonder what the Doctor was talking about. "Excuse me, but what are you talking about? Cybermen and cybermats?" asked Marie in a confrontational stance. At first, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver to scan for a radio control signal. "Blast! Well, I think your school is in danger and the only clue I have just went out the door." said the Doctor bitterly. "Danger, shouldn't we contact the police or at least inform the principal?" asked Double D nervously. "No, I'm afraid it won't do. Besides they probably won't believe it till it's too late. Not mention a panic would ensure. Let me think...what are your classes after lunch? I'm going to help on this one for once." the Doctor said bending over to analyze some snow off the ground with the screwdriver. "Well, I have drama, and Double D has American Lit, however we can't get out of those classes unless we have a pass." Marie said with smirk. Taking her to the side, "Marie, do you think it's wise to go with him, he sounds like he's got one of those disorders we studied. He may be dangerous." said Double D in a troubled tone. "Come on Double D, if he was going to harm us, he would of already done it by now. Besides, I know you get bored this time of the year. Let's just hang out with Dr. Smith for third block, and go to fourth block. Then we can go to your house to hang out." Maire pleaded. Giving in to the girl of his dreams, Double D reluctantly agreed. "Dr. Smith, we'll need those passes in order to get out those classes." requested Double D. "Here you are." said the Doctor handing them a small note pad. The pad was blank. "Um… sir, this is a blank paper pad." said Maire. "Just trust me it will work." the Doctor remarked with a smile, he then quickly went back to scanning for a signal. Shrugging, the duo went to their next classes to get out, seriously doubting that a blank paper pad will work as a hall pass. Meanwhile, off campus a more sinister development was taking place.

In a place deep in the snow covered woods, there was a bunker like starship covered in a variety of camouflage netting and external damage litter the ground around it. Inside, the low humming and clicks of supercomputers and laboratory equipment. In the center of the these imposing and utilitarian machinations was a tank of liquid with various cords and wires going in and out of it. Suspended in the fluid, a comatose Johnny Twobyfour was caught up in a net of the wires. Biofeedback and neural activity was being monitor by steel and electronic eyes. A seven foot tall and mechanical being stood at the edge of the tank looking upon the the pickle in the jar. "Status is normal, abnormal neural activity suggests higher than normal human intelligence. Brain waves are viable for the experiment. The human's memories and behaviors can be readily transferred to the Auton shell." remarked the metal sentinel as it scanned the near-lifeless Johnny's brain activity. "Cyber-Leader, the Auton shell has been completed with the modifications and command-control algorithms are operational, we're ready for neural pattern transfer." The Cyber-Leader turned around to face his subordinate. "Proceed, the autistic human will be the perfect template for the Doppelganger Project drones."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the high school, Marie and Double D walked down the mostly quiet hallways wondering why they have placed their trust in a strange madman who was babbling about cybermen and cybermats. "I honestly don't the think our teachers will buy this blank pad as a pass out of class." said Double D with irritated tone. Marie faced him, "You never had Mrs. Johnson for drama have you. I would rather take a chance on getting out of class without skipping than to put up with that bitch. She takes the fun out of plays and acting." They found Double D's Literature teacher walking out of the classroom. Slightly tense and with the pad in hand, Double D went through with the plan. "Mrs. Brown, I have a pass from Mr. Hudson's substitute to assist him next period, would it be okay if I missed class today?" Mrs. Brown looked at the pad, and then at Double D. "Yes, you can go help him. He's probably got his hands full with the biology lab." she said in a gleeful tone. Shocked that the pad worked, both Marie and Double D couldn't believe it. "T-Thank you, have a nice day ma'am." he stuttered out as he went along with Marie to her drama class. "She must not of seen it well, or perhaps I was convincing enough…" said Double D as he tried to rationalize what happened. "We'll see if it works once we get Mrs. Johnson to see it. She's very stubborn about letting her students go." Luckily, the Fine Arts Wing was near the Language Arts. On the other side of the staircase, was the dreaded drama classroom, and the legendary 'Stage of Hell'. Even teachers encouraged it's reputation. The reason why it was so hellish because of it's teacher, Mrs. Johnson. OCD sufferers could feel better about themselves when they're compared to this woman. Marie and Double D stood at the door, wondering if they could get lucky a second time.

Class was going on when they entered. This was a bad sign. "You! Straighten up your posture, a good actress or actor must be able to show that they have backbone, not being a lazy slouch!" boomed a voice that sounded like a violin being played with a wire brush. Once inside, Marie cowered behind Double D, something unusual for a Kanker sister. Taking notice, Double D tried to face her when the shrill voice call out "YOU TWO, don't you know it's rude to interrupt a play!" A thin and tall woman, Mrs. Johnson looked like a washed up artist with bipolar and anger issues. She hated the world, so said other teachers. Marie spoke from behind her human shield "Mrs. Johnson, I-I have a pass to miss next class. I need to help-" she got cut off. "Absolutely NOT, Ms. Kanker, you are a major part of the my production." Double D, as if something came over him, decided to stand up to a teacher. "Ma'am with all do respect, but the Mr. Hudson's substitute needs our help to set up the biology lab for fourth block." Marie gave a curious look at the usually timid Ed who would rather hide and run. Double D on the other hand was wondering where he got his sense of courage. Mrs. Johnson on the hand was clapping. "Bravo! Wunderbar! That's a strong expression of emotion, and your posture, brilliant! Ms. Kanker you could learn a lot from him and-". Just before she could finish the Doctor busted in. "Eddward! Marie! I've done it! I found the signal! Oh, hello, would care for a jelly baby?" Mrs. Johnson stared at the eccentric visitor in a hypnotic trance. "Well, hello you must the substitute?" said the melodramatic teacher. She had a sickening appeal of a love sick puppy with the mage. Marie and Double D backed up toward the Doctor. The Doctor however was unfazed by the apparent attraction. "Yes, and as you see here, I have a pass for these two. I really need their help setting class up." he said. "Of course, Ms. Kanker you are free to go." Marie's eyes lit up with joy as she heard the words of her freedom. "Thank you Dr. Smith!" she said to the Doctor as they left the starcrossed teacher behind. "You're quite welcome. She's dreadful and can hardly act." said the Doctor as they continued to the lab. "By the way, it's the Doctor, not Dr. Smith. That's an alias." he said with a grin. As they entered the lab, the Doctor walked over to one of the tables with a map of the campus. Rolling it out, the Doctor took out a compass, protractor, a bag of jelly babies, and his yo-yo. Double D and Marie took seats across from the Doctor, looking at the map. "So what are these Cybermen you're talking about...uh...Doctor?" asked Double D curiously. The Doctor drew some lines on the map and calculating telemetry of the weak signal. "Doctor?" repeated Double D. "Hmm? Oh, well this may be hard to believe but they are a race that comes from the planet Mondas that likes to take people's brains out of their bodies, and remove the individuality, emotions, and everything that makes the people who they are, and put that into a robotic body. Thus, adding more tin soldiers to their ranks." remark the Doctor as did tentious calculations. "Sounds like something I would hear from Ed, and while I saw the cybermat Doctor, I have doubts about your that story checks out sir." interrogated Double D. The Doctor looked up and with a grin asked a simple question, "Would like proof Eddward?" Because proof is right outside that window." Turning around looking out the classroom's windows, in the middle of the snow laden courtyard was a blue police box. "Where'd that come from London?" Marie said sarcastically. "That wasn't there earlier." said Double D. Gathering the map and his things together, the Doctor walked toward the door and said to the dumbstruck teens, "Well, it has been to London several times, and I can assure you two that it is not an ordinary police box. It call her that, would be an insult to the ol' girl."

Outside, they approached the blue box. It looked like an ordinary London police box. But, it was strange that such an object be here in Peach Creek, let alone the US. The Doctor used his key to unlock it, and motioned for Double D and Marie to go inside. "Wait a minute, why do you think we will go in there where you can lock us up and do god knows what to us." said Marie annoyed. "Honestly, if that were the case wouldn't I locked you two in the classroom instead, hmm? Inside is where the proof is." said the Doctor callously. Double D stepped in front of Marie and gave her a deep look like if it was his last. Opening the door, he was speechless at the sight. It was a whole other world within the confines of the box. Marie stepped in behind him, and was also awestruck. They held on to one another to keep from falling down. Stepping in from behind them, the Doctor with a big smile on his face. "Welcome aboard the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. My home and vehicle." Walking over to the control console, the Doctor flipped some switches and typed up a few things on one of the panels. "It's bigger on the inside…" whispered Marie. Double D was still speechless. "I love it when people say that. Hahaha, well thanks to the inter-transdimensional engineering of the Time Lords things are always better when they are bigger on the inside." said the Doctor humorously. Double D finally said something, "String theory is right...isn't it?" The Doctor walked over to him and offered him some jelly babies, "Yes it is, and here, have some jelly babies. Now please don't faint. Marie, would like some?" Marie turned down the offer, "Sorry Doctor I'm allergic to red dye thanks though." "Sorry to hear that, however, remind me later and I'll help you with that, after all I'm a doctor of many things." said the Doctor as he walked back to the console. Hooking his sonic screwdriver up to the panel, "Now, let's find those Cybermen."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While the Doctor, Double D, and Marie amplified the signal to track it, something weird was happening inside the school. In US History, Ed and Eddy were sitting bored out of their minds. Mr. Russell unfortunately did not make history fun to learn, nor did his monotonic voice ease the painful boredom of his class. Even a cheetah running at top speed and addicted to meth would stop and fall into a coma like deep sleep listening to this man. It was more entertaining to watch dust collect than his god awful man lecture. Eddy felt like his was going to die. Sitting in an uncomfortable desk, with faint flickering of the lights and sound of snoring coming from students who has fell asleep from the monotone was a living hell for him. The fact that the classroom was as bland as possible, and the teacher was so boring, made it impossible to distract one's self from the boredom. 'I am so bored, I might even read my text book' groaned Eddy in his own mind. Fortunately, Ed on the other hand had it a bit better. Being in his own little world of Japanese monsters, dinosaurs, and B movies, Ed was able to become immune to the onslaught of boredom. Rather than taking notes, he was instead drawing comics of historical events. This way, he could actually study. It was a trick that Double D taught him so that he can do better in his studies. But today was quite taxing, as today's history lesson was about the Great Depression. Depression being the key word in Ed's mind because he had to draw a lot of human suffering. 'Ed wants to cry!' screaming in his mind. However, the teacher stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"One moment class." said Mr. Russell in a nasally monotone as he stepped outside. Sighing in relief, the whole class began to gossip and talk about other things. Ed and Eddy faced one another. "You bored lumpy?" ask Eddy while yawning. "MAKE IT STOP EDDY! GREAT DEPRESSION ED HAS! and I've got to go to the bathroom. hahahaha." said Ed as if he had bi-polar. Pulling out his smartphone to check the time, Eddy began to contemplate a plan for him and Ed to get out of class. That' when they heard a scream from outside the door. The classroom exploded into movement toward the door. Eddy and Ed followed the commotion outside. More screams followed, as more and more students and teachers crowded the area. Lying on the floor was Mr. Russell, dead. "Holy shit!" said Eddy as he saw the dead teacher on the floor. Thinking quickly, he pulled Ed away knowing his friend couldn't handle death well. "What's going on Eddy?" said Ed franticly. "Don't worry about it, but here's our chance to find Double D and take a break." Eddy said continuing to pull Ed away from the scene. As they went to the staircase, there should an eerie figure standing under the stairs. "Come on Lumpy, we're going to the Libr- uh, Johnny I thought you were out today." Johnny Twobyfour stood there and stared at them. His gaze was fixed, and breathing heavily. His face had a dull shine and slightly yellow tint to it. "Uh, Johnny? Ed I think we need to leave." said Eddy as he and Ed back up subtly. Johnny lifted his arm up mechanically and pointed his hand at them. This time, Ed and Eddy were really scared and bolted when they saw Johnny's hand fold open to reveal a gun of some sort. "RUN AWAY!" cried Ed as he and Eddy ran down the hall. Then shots rang out as the robotic Johnny slowly came toward them. Once they got away from Johnny, they barricaded themselves in the library.

Back at the TARDIS, the trio start off to find the Cybermen until they step outside and hear sirens coming to the school. "Ambulance? " said the Doctor curiously and scratching his head. Double D then gets a call from Eddy. "Hey Eddy, what's up?" ask Double D. "Sockhead, you won't believe this, but I think Johnny just murdered a teacher and tried to kill me and Ed!" said Eddy hysterically cowering behind a bookcase with Ed being the look out. "What the fuck?!" responded Double D in disbelief. Marie cut in, "What did you say? You never cuss." she said concerned. Gesturing with his hand, Double D asked "What Eddy happened exactly?" Eddy, frightened, recounted the story to Double D. "Eddy, we'll meet up with you stay where you are." said Double D and he hung up. Meanwhile the Doctor got another fix on the signal, "Eddward, Marie the signal is coming from the school. Come on!" Along the way, Double D repeated Eddy's story… "So he said that Johnny started to shoot at them with some kind of gun that came out of his arm." The Doctor turned around and asked, "A gun came out of his arm?" Double D nodded. "Damn, they're here too! We've got our work cut out for us. Autons AND Cybermen." lamented the Doctor as they made their way to the library. Luckily at the same time, the principal announced that the rest school day was cancelled. Over hearing the announcement, the Doctor looked at his new companions and said "Want to save the world?" Double D and Marie, feeling the rush of adrenaline, answered together, "YES!" They made their way to the library, and met up with Eddy and Ed.

Walking inside the library, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan for the source of the signal. Right when he went down the fiction section, Eddy jumped behind him and hit him on the head with a thick encyclopedia. "Gotcha mother fucker!" said Eddy. However, Double D busted out, "What the He-!" Ed accidently hit Double D with a book. Marie followed up, "What the FUCK! Don't you two fucking idiots realized who you just cobbled?!" She then went into a frenzy trying to help Double D up. The Doctor on the other hand got up on his own. "Welcome, that's what usually happens when I enter a strange place, ow." he said in a humorous way while readjusting the sonic. Ed however went into guilt overload, "I am so sorry Double D! I didn't mean to hurt you. ED SORRY! Ed must pay!" and proceeded to hit himself with the book. "Huha, I see stars Eddy." he said in mild amusement. After the the incident, the Doctor noticed the school was empty with the exception of the signal source, and locked the doors of the library. "So, I've got a couple couple of little questions, one, who's that guy and two are you two dating?" asked Eddy sitting down at one of the desks. Marie and Double D looked at each other stunned that Eddy was calm at the sight of a Kanker. While he wouldn't freak like he did when they were in middle school, he still had a dislike for them. The Doctor sat down at another table across from them and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I have a question for you, did this Johnny have a slightly shiny complexion with a tint of yellow?" At this point Ed butted in, "Yes he did, and he had a gun like this…" drawing out a picture of the Auton Johnny. In about five minutes, Ed handed the drawing to the Doctor. "Yes, that is most certainly an Auton. Before you ask, no this is not the real Johnny, but an imposter. Autons are plastic androids who carry internal weapons and can take on the appearance of other humanoids. They are usually controlled telepathically by the Nestene, but I'm not detecting any psionic energy signatures." Eddy, confused, asked "Ok, um Doctor, are you on drugs? And you two still haven't answered my question from earlier." Ed on the other hand was fascinated by the Doctor's description. "Evil robotic androids are invading the planet?! This is so cool! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT ALL MY LIFE!" screamed Ed in hyper excitement. Double D asked, "Doctor, is it possible that the Cybermen could be controlling the android Johnny?" Marie joined in, "Yeah, I mean if you're not picking no psychic signal, maybe the one we have been detecting could the control signal. But before they could discuss the revelation, someone bangged on the door begging to get in. "ANYONE!, please let Rolf in, Johnny the wood boy is trying to KILL ME!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While the library became under siege by the Auton Johnny, on the way to the Cul-De-Sac, Jimmy and Sarah were riding home in Sarah's car. "Class gets out earlier and it's awesome, but not so much when the reason why is that a teachers has a heart attack. Do you know who it was Sarah?" said Jimmy while texting. Sarah on the other hand was more focused on driving, considering the roads, while salted, were icy. Adding to that problem, fresh snow start to fall on the ground, which made it hard to see. "No offense Jimmy, but right now I need to focus on the road. We'll talk about it when we get to my house." she said in a slightly annoyed mood. About a mile around the curve from their position, a couple of hulking figures were crossing the street. Even though Sarah was going slower than the speed limit, disaster was intimate. "Can't see a fucking thing, I'm going 30 now. I hate the goddamn snow." cursed Sarah as she became increasingly pissed off at the weather. Jimmy on the other hand looked up from his phone. "SARAH! LOOK OUT!" he screamed in the sight of shadowy figures. Luckily, Sarah stopped in time to keep from hitting them. The menacing Cybermen turned to face them, and marched toward the vehicle. "Unit 0389 detects humanoid lifeforms inside primitive transport, they appear to be suitable for the next set of experiments." said one of them in an electronic monotone. "Affirmative, the sub-adult humans will provide more research on the Doppelganger Project." replied the other. Inside the car, Sarah and Jimmy both were frozen in fear of what they saw. "S-Sarah, there's robot men out there…." Jimmy stuttered out. But, before Sarah could reply, the Cybermen had begun to rip the doors off the car.

Back at the library, the gang had problems of their own. After letting Rolf inside, they had to quickly barricade the doors to keep the Auton from coming in. The windows of the doors had already been smashed out and the Auto stuck his arms through trying claw it's way in. It was reminiscent of a scene out of a zombie movie. "Fuck, he's a strong ain't he?!" remarked Eddy as he, Rolf, Ed, and Double D pushed on the barriers to keep him out. The Doctor and Marie moved a small bookshelf to add on to the barricade. "That should keep the Auton out." said the Doctor in relief. The others moved away from the door. But right when they did that, the Auton stopped. It put up his arm and it's gun came out. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" yelled the Doctor as they all dived down. The Auton fired it's machine gun into the room, peppering the library with bullets. "Holy shit, I never thought I would be in a goddamn war zone!" screamed Marie as she held on to Double D. Rolf, with quick thinking, picked up a book, and crept up to the edge of the barricade. "NO MORE WITH YOUR GUN!" he cried and chunked the book at the android's head. This caused the Auton to fire upwards, granting the Doctor time to act. Pointing his sonic screwdriver at the fake Johnny, he activated it. BOOM! The robot's head exploded. When it fell to the ground it reverted back into a plastic dummy. "-sigh- It's over. But, I can't track the signal source now. For all we know there can be more of them." gasped the Doctor as he got up. The gang walked toward the quasi-mechanical heap of junk at the door. "The wood boy was a robot man?" asked Rolf puzzled at the sight. "Yes Rolf, they are robots that mimic people. Luckily this isn't the real Johnny." explained Double D as he helped clear the debris.

Examining the body. Marie noticed a light still shining inside the body. "Hey Doctor, do you think if you scan this, you might be able to trace it back to where it came from?" she asked pointing out the mechanism. Picking up the chest, the Doctor scanned it. "Yes, there's still a faint signal, but it's an emergency signal. I'm afraid it has alerted others to our position. Meanwhile, Ed's phone buzzed. However, Ed was too busy playing the android's foot, "Ha ha ha, it's a foot, ha ha ha. I will crush you Monkeeloch, for I am Lothor ha ha ha!" continued Ed in his little world. "Ed your phone went off." Eddy told him. Snapping out of his delusion, Ed looked at his phone. "OH NO BABY SISTER! SHE'S IN TROUBLE!" yelled Ed as he began to panic and worry about his sister. The text was a plea for help. This piqued the Doctor's attention. "What happened?" he asked trying to calm Ed down. Ed handed him the phone, and continued to go insane with worry. The text read: _Ed, help me! There's two robots trying to kidnap me, they already got Jimmy! Please find me! _"Cybermen!" remarked the Doctor, "Come on, we all need to get to the TARDIS and find your friends. Hurry!"

While this was going on, Sarah was hiding in a drainage pipe on the other side of the road. Her small figure allowed her to quickly get inside it so that the Cybermen couldn't get her. She was freezing, but it was better than being snatched away. Guilt was eating at her because she couldn't save her closest friend. The tough no-nonsense girl began to cry out, hoping her older brother will rescue her. Trying to keep hid and warm she drew up in a ball. "Please God, please let Ed find me!" As if answering her prayers there was a low humming noise. VROOMPH VROOMPH VROOMPH VROOMPH. To her surprise, a blue police box appeared out of thin air. She stayed put, still in fear of more Cybermen trying to get her. However, coming outside the TARDIS was Ed, "SARAH! COME ON OUT!" Quickly thinking, she crawled out of the pipe and ran to him. She almost tackled him. "ED, -sob- t-they took J-Jimmy -sob-". The rest of the gang came outside to comfort Sarah. The Doctor took note of the tracks of the Cybermen and the direction they went. However, it was getting dark, and a search at night would be too dangerous. "Everyone, I will search for Jimmy tomorrow, it's getting too dark and it would make us all sitting ducks for the Cybermen." said the Doctor as he regrouped with the others. "Oh please sir, please find him! He's my best friend!" cried Sarah in desperation. "Do not worry little sister, the Doctor will find him and Johnny" said Ed in a calm and confident tone. Eddy took a look at Sarah's car. "Fuck, did they do this. Shit! I beginning to think maybe we should reconsider this guys." he said appalled by the sight of the twisted metal and broken seats. "We all need to go home, so that way our parents will know we're ok. Jimmy's parents are out of town along with mine." Double D stated aloud. The Doctor nodded, "Yes, you all need to go home. I'll continue the search for now. Tomorrow I'll let you all know what I've found out. I believe school will be cancelled because of Mr. Russell's untimely death. Where would be a good place to meet up?" he said. "The junkyard, it's pretty close by to all of our houses." said Eddy. "Yes, the junkyard will be a good battlefield to fight these mechanical monsters, Rolf thinks." said Rolf with courage. "Let's hope a battle doesn't happen, but yes we will meet there. Now, I'll take you home in the TARDIS." commented the Doctor as everyone went inside the police box. "I think there's something bigger going on here." the Doctor said to himself reflecting on the day's events.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

VROOMPH VROOMPH VROOMPH. The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac two hours before the high schoolers' parents got off work. "There you are everyone, we'll meet up tomorrow in the junkyard. Hopefully by then I'll be able to find Jimmy." said the Doctor to the group as they left the TARDIS. "Doctor, are you sure you can handle this by yourself?" ask Marie before stepped outside. "Don't worry Marie, I can handle this on my own." the Doctor said with a grin. Turning around, Marie walked out and toward Double D. Once everyone was out the TARDIS disappeared. VROOMPH VROOMPH VROOMPH. "He's going alone, Double D. I wish there was some way we could help him. Maybe we could gather more people up or something." she said concerned. Double D nodded, "Yeah, I take it the Doctor's someone who always goes over head. Are you busy tonight?" he asked. Marie, blushed a little and smiled as she looked at him coyly."Well, I'm not cleaned up from today adventure, but I figure we could do something at your _place._" she said. Double D all the sudden felt nervous all over again, just like from before the day went crazy. "S-Sure thing. But what about your family, wouldn't they need to know where you're at?" Double D said with a little confidence. Marie got closer, "Lee and May went with Mom to stay at our uncle's, and I opted to stay here. So, I can go anywhere I like. But, I do need to run to the house to pick up some clothes." Double D was a little shocked, "Um… did you want to spend the night or something?" Marie looked at him with a serious look, "Yes. I figured we could get to know each other a little better. Besides, your parents are never home, so I think what they don't know won't hurt them." she said with a playfully evil smirk. Before Double D could say anything further Marie got close, nose to nose. Acting on instinct, Double D held her, and then they kissed passionately with snow gently falling all around them. It was the stuff of miracles. Little did they know they were being watched. Thankfully, not by Autons or Cybermen. No, but by Nazz.

Nazz was the head cheerleader, and she was unfortunately in a bad situation. While her and Kevin finally hooked up a year ago in their sophomore year, it turns out she didn't count on his ego growing bigger as a result. Several won football championships and scholarships made Kevin even more so cocky to the point he began to point out her flaws unfairly. He would go overboard too. She had consider breaking up with quite a few times, but always chickened out. Nazz was afraid how much it would hurt him. It would be a big blow to his ego, but it could destroy him in the process. So when she looked upon the newly discovered passion of Double D and Marie, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous and depressed. She went back inside quietly not expecting what is to come. While this was going on, the Doctor was hot on the case.

The Doctor studied the remains of Sarah's car and the tracks leading away. "There doesn't seem to too many of them, but it's likely they have a base within five kilometers of this area." He said to himself surveying the scene. Scanning for any energy signatures, the Doctor decided to remove the wreckage of the car, and then follow the trail left by the Cybermen. Waking inside the TARDIS, the Doctor set the controls to phase the TARDIS's cargo bay around Sarah's car. That way, he could repair it later for the frighten girl he thought to himself. Once that was complete, the Doctor made his way to the woods to follow the frozen footprints of the Cybermen back to their lair. Fortunately it was a clear night with the snowy clouds moving away, and there was plenty of moonlight. Slowly and surely, the Doctor walked trail hoping to find the Cyberman hideout and the missing teens.

Back in the Cul-De-Sac, Double D and Marie had went inside the ed's house to settle for the night. Always hyper-polite, Double D began to offer his guest-new girlfriend refreshments, which included ham and cheese sandwiches with cans of Dr. Pepper. Sitting in the kitchen and snacking, they started talking about the current series of events. "It's amazing what can happen in one day, the whole rush of an alien invasion coupled with meeting a strange man who travels throughout time and space, and hooking up with the guy of my dreams. I think it's good thing I'm the adventurous type or otherwise I wouldn't be able to cope." said Marie as she finished eating. Double D nodded, "Well, I think you've rubbed off on me otherwise, I'd probably would be locking the house up and act cowardly." he said with a smile. Marie stood up next to him and playfully looking at him, "A coward, huh? Well, I guess I need to fix that." she said with a giggle. Double D stood up next to her and a smirk, "How do you plan on doing that?". They went into the sparsely lit living room, and sat on the soft leather sofa. Marie and Double D held each other in their arms, and began to make out. However, as fate would have it something came up. Or, through the door rather, Ed and Eddy almost busted the door down with Rolf and Sarah in tow. "Sorry to interrupt lovebirds, but there's an invasion of robot Jimmys and Johnnys outside and we need to fight back!" yelled Eddy as he and the others began to take defensive positions. Marie and Double D scrambled to get gear to help fight back. Double D pack a bookbag with a first aid kit, maps and compass, binoculars, and flash light. He also gather some chemicals, rags, and glass bottles from his garage. Marie ran next door to her house and got the shotgun and a box of 12 gauge shells. Eddy was carrying a machete and revolver while Ed and Sarah was completely deck out with combat gear from their Dad's army surplus stuff and armed with baseball bats. Rolf carried a hunting rifle and had a large bowie knife. "Ok, everyone gather up anything you need to fight with and we'll head onward to the junkyard, that way we'll draw the fight away from the Cul-De-Sac." said Eddy as he loaded his gun.

While the Cul-De-Sac gang were preparing to fight, the Doctor was having problems of his own. While following the trail to the Cybermen's hideout, he didn't take into account that they set some boobie traps and alarm systems to deter any intruders bold enough to infiltrate their lair. Walking on a trip wire, the Doctor realized his error. "Oh shit." he said aloud as the snare snap loose on him. Up in the air he heard a siren went off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dangling in the air, the Doctor struggle to free himself. However, he was in a whole mess of trouble. Cybermen were alerted by the alarms, he was blind thanks to his scarf in his face, and he had dropped his sonic screwdriver. But with time running out, the Doctor needed to act quickly. The two hulking Cybermen from earlier had walked into the area and noted that a trap had been set off, but from what they could not determine. One of them walked toward a small, rectangular box and flipped a switch turning off the alarm. The went back to the wrecked ship not even noticing the sonic screwdriver on the snowy ground. Thanks to thinking quick and knowing the Cybermen lacked creativity, the Doctor had climb the snare rope up into the tree. Nestled on a thick limb, the Doctor took advantage of the view and scouted out the area around the wreck. "No main power source, so that means their ship has been on emergency reserves. The ship hasn't been here too long though. Hmm…" the Doctor said to himself as he pondered about how to best infiltrate the Cybermen's lair.

The Cul-De-Sac gang had took to arms and was ready to do battle with the Autons at the junkyard. Moving quietly and quickly, they crouched down behind a large pile of old, rusted car parts. However they didn't count on Kevin and his group of dimwitted jocks partying about winning the state championship. Loud music, a bon fire blazing, and the smell of under age drinking faded the drunken idiots of the danger slowly moving toward the commotion. Eddy and Rolf looked over at the party, "Rolf is confused, why are they partying when plastic robot men are ready to kill us?" Rolf said loading his rifle. Eddy motioned everyone to fall in, "I'm guessing they're either too stupid to realize what's coming or they don't know. We're gonna have to clear them out of the junkyard." The others joined up the Eddy and Rolf to talk about strategy. Double D crouched next to Eddy, "Eddy, those people are going to draw the Autons to us, but think I know how we can get them away from here. We could try to sound like the police coming to bust them, thus scaring them away." Eddy nodded liking the idea. Rolf asked, "How are we going to sound like cop cars, we have no lights or sirens." As soon Rolf said that, Marie, Ed, and Sarah, overhearing the idea, pulled out a megaphone and flashlights from Ed's backpack. Sneaking around the edges of the party, Ed took the megaphone and yelled into it, "WHOOP WHOOP! YOU ARE SURROUNDED ! THIS IS THE POLICE YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!" Ed's performance was excellent and convincing. Almost all of the teen drunks had ran off from the area fearing arrest. However, two had remained behind. Kevin and Nazz stood there puzzled, or at least Nazz was puzzled being that she was the only one sober. Kevin was angry and stomped his way over to the source of the announcement.

"What the fuck you dorks want!?"said Kevin in a drunken slur. Nazz tried to reason with with the drunk, "Kevin, leave them alone they're just having fun." However her words were left unheard as Eddy went to counter Kevin before Ed got hurt. "Kevin, we need you to get out of here. There's some dangerous things coming and we have to fight them here to keep them away from the Cul-De-Sac!" Eddy said in a stern voice. Of course, attempting to warn a drunk is like trying to tell a Tea Party member that gun control won't take their guns away. "IT'S MY P-PARTY DORKY, AND Y-YOUR FUCKTARDS AREN'T WELCOME!" screamed Kevin as he lunged at Eddy to throw a punch. However right when the fight was about the start, the Autons mechanically aimed their guns at the group. Double D saw them and yelled at everyone "EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW!" Everyone dropped, Nazz included, but Kevin stood there. "Hu-!?" said Kevin as a volley of machine gun fire ripped through him. Eddy scrambled to shield Nazz, but was shocked when he unwillingly crawled across Kevin's lifeless and bloody body. However, despite this sudden realization, he got to Nazz and took her to cover.

Immediately, the gang took cover and began to fight back. Autons outnumbered them 5 to Behind junk cars and mounds of trash, Double D and Marie quickly figure out a way to cull the numbers down. Crawling toward the bonfire, they start to pull out the chemical cocktails Double D had made earlier. While they were preparing the cocktails, Rolf laid flat and hidden on a stack of cardboard boxes sniping Autons in the back. While the headshots didn't kill them, it did slow them down and tripped them up. Eddy, waiting between bursts of machine gun fire, also fired upon the hordes in the front. He was hoping they would trip the ones behind them. Nazz scream and cried out as she didn't what was going on. Ed and Sarah made their way to Double D and Marie. Since Sarah was on the softball team, she became a grenadier. Ed with strong arms, also chunked the homemade grenades. As Marie covered them, Double D handed cocktails to Sarah and Ed. "Bombs away!" yelled Sarah as she threw the first cocktails. The bombs landed in the middle of the invaders and quickly caught the area in flame. Being made of plastic, the Autons started to catch fire and burn. Some melted to the ground. After an hour of fighting, the Autons lost. Studying the burning heep, Marie made a conclusion, "You know guys, the Autons weren't really that smart. I mean the one at school acted far more intelligent, but these acted like zombies. Do you think the Doctor did something to make them dumber?" Double D sat silently, trying piece things together. Eddy spoke, "Maybe, but I don't think he would go through all that only to make them dumber." Meanwhile, Ed was laughing uncontrollably, "THIS IS SO COOL, IT'S LIKE KILLING ZOMBIES! HA HA HA HA! OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!" he said as he danced around around in his own little world. However, Sarah was comforting Nazz, covering Kevin's body with an old tarp. "H-he's gone...h-he's gone…" repeated Nazz over and over again trying to deny the events around her. She let out a cry leaning over the corpse. Sarah held her, "It's going to be ok, Kevin will have justice…" she said to Nazz, trying to emote.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the aftermath, the air was thick with the smell of burning plastic. Luckily the darkness of the night covered the smoke. Gathering themselves, the Cul-De-Sac gang looked upon the wastes of the battlefield. They had became soldiers. Harden and grim, they regrouped and discuss their next course of action. "Ok guys, any ideas on where and how to find the Doctor?" Eddy asked. Double D thought about it, and spoke, "We could go where Sarah's car is at, and then see if the Doctor's footprints or any other trace can lead us to him." Rolf walked over to Kevin's corpse. "Ed boys, what about Kevin? Should we leave him or bury him?" Eddy looked upon the body of his enemy. "We'll leave him for now Rolf. When this over, we'll be able to get someone to take him the morgue. But, I think we need to do something about Nazz first, she's not in any shape to fight," Sarah held Nazz while she cried. "Eddy, I think Nazz should go home. Ed and I can escort her back home, and you guys can go for the Doctor." Marie reloaded her shotgun, "That would be a good idea, but Rolf should go with you that way you have more defense in case they counterattack. That is if don't mind Rolf." Picking up his rifle, and walking proudly toward Sarah and Nazz, "Rolf will protect them, like a shepherd watches his flock." Ed had finally calmed down from his burst of hyperness. While he clearly participated in the battle, it was evident he didn't realize what took place. In some ways, being in your own little world could be a blessing. Taking point, Rolf lead him, Nazz and Sarah to sibling's house. Afterwards, Eddy, Double D, and Marie headed to help the Doctor. Meanwhile the Doctor had managed to climb down from the tree and prepared to enter the Cybermen's ship.

The Doctor had memorized all of the positions of the traps and now he planned to use them his advantage. Noticing a patch of loose icy ground, he thought of a creative way to take on the Cybermen acting as guards. Picking up his sonic screwdriver he walked over to the patch. Taking a long and thin stick from a sapling, he carefully poked at the patch. It form a hole. This patch of ground was perfect, thought to himself with a grin. Going over to the other side of the patch, he gathered up some papers from his pockets along with some pocket lent. Clearing a small spot on the ground, he set the materials down and took out a lighter. Lighting the papers on fire, he then hurried and took cover. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he set off one of alarms. Sure enough the same two Cybermen from earlier came out and noticed the fire. Jumping from his hiding space, the Doctor tackled both Cybermen onto the patch where they fell into a hole. Disoriented, the Cybermen struggled to get out of the hole. The Doctor went over to the fire and pushed it into the pit. Then He took some debris and piled it on top of the trapped hulks. "Bye bye!" he said as he rushed inside the ship.

Inside, The Doctor looked down the dark and long corridor. The cold, steel grey walls show sign of being dismantled with holes and wires hanging out. It was quite a mess. Judging by the fatigue on the metal, they had been here for at least a month. There was hardly any light in the darkness. The Doctor silently crept down the hallway to the control room, or so he assumed to be, where faint light bled into the dark parts. Sneaking to the doorway, the Doctor saw the Cyber-Leader monitoring the progress of the Autons fighting a detachment of soldiers from the US Army. Apparently, the military had received word of Autons attacking and quarantined Peach Creek to fight off the Auton invaders. The Cyber-Leader quickly turned around and drew out his blaster. "Come out from the doorway intruder. Hold you hands out and surrender. If you do not comply, you will be deleted." The Doctor did as the mechanical being said and he slowly walked into the room. Noticing Jimmy and Johnny inside tanks of fluid with networks of wires running from them. Candidly, the Doctor said, "Well, this is quite a surprise… Cybermen using Autons to take over. I'd say I think you were almost clever enough to pull it off. Perhaps, if I wasn't here. Of course, this could be a sign of Cybermen becoming lazy." Of course the taunts went unnoticed by the Cyber-Leader. "Your sarcasm has no effect, and according to my data stream you are the one called the Doctor. In the past, your interference has caused many defeats, however with our alliance with the Nestene, we have found ways to outwit you with our superior logic." The Cyber-Leader walk closer to the Doctor, still with his blaster pointed at him. "So, for once you've decided to form an alliance, I guess your kind are becoming a little more creative aren't you?" the Doctor said. The Cyber-Leader retorted, "Since they only desire the planet's protein and we only want the sentients to convert, our races came to agreement to cooperate in order to achieve our goals without interference from one another. Plus, the Auton shells will provide a way for us to convert the underaged populace. It would be incredibly wasteful just to have them deleted." The Doctor remained silent and appalled to the plan. To himself, he had figured out that this was merely a testbed for the full on invasion. Watching the security monitors, the Doctor saw some hope.

Outside, Double D, Marie, and Eddy had made it to the wreck. Scanning the area, they noticed the hole where they heard the duo of Cybermen struggled to free themselves. Investigating, they agreed to leave the clunkers in there. "This is possibly the Doctor's handiwork." giggled Marie as she tossed a couple of cocktails in the hole. Along with the debris, it caught fire, smothering the Cybermen with smoke, screaming, "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!". Double D stood studying the doorway leading inside, "I take it that the Cybermen aren't very bright. Since they fell into a hole and can't get out. I bet there's at least one more of them, otherwise the Doctor would of been out here already." They followed in the Doctor's footsteps inside the ship. While they made they inside, the Doctor had been stalling the Cyber-Leader buy the team time. "So, tell me, Cyber-Leader, why not go ahead and cyber-convert teenagers, hmm? I mean those, as you put it, pathetic hormonal imbalances are no much for Cyberman technology. Surely it would be a lot easier than using venerable Autons. They are made of plastic which makes them quite flammable-" said the Doctor but got interrupted, "It is true that the hormonal imbalance is no match for the conversion process, but since the brains of the underage are not fully developed, damage to the brain will result therefore making them useless to our armies. However, if allowed to develop, we can use the Auton duplicates as disposable troops allowing us to surprise attack our enemies with fewer numbers. The same process will be used on you since, according to our records, you are not of human biology." explained the Cyber-Leader with it's electronic monotone. It was almost enough to sedate the Doctor. However, the Doctor noticed the trio from outside hiding outside. Suddenly, a gun went off. The lights in the room went out. The Cyber-Leader got pushed over by the Doctor, and quickly he picked up the blaster. Now the Cyber-Leader was the hostage. "This is only putting off the inevitable Doctor, the Alliance will be successful in invading the Earth." The Doctor then shot the Cyber-Leader, killing him. Walking over to the console of the supercomputers, the Doctor began typing a message to the Cybermen's mother ship. "We'll see how much we can put it off...ah there. All Autons disabled, transmissions to the HQ blacked out, and here's the switch to release Johnny and Jimmy." The tanks emptied and the wires were pulled away. Johnny and Jimmy awoke from inside. Eddy opened the tanks to let them out. "You two okay?" he asked. Dazed and confused, neither didn't answer right away. "Follow me, and we'll get you out of here." said Eddy to the captives. Taking cue from the Doctor, Double D and Marie started to trash and destroy the control room. "That should do it and now they can't carry out the plan." said the Doctor as he rushed with the others. However as soon as they left the room, the Cyber-Leader got up and rushed after them running outside, the Doctor and the high schoolers were met with Army Rangers, "DOCTOR! GET DOWN!" yelled one of them. The Doctor's group did as the soldiers fired a gold-laced rocket at the murderous Cyber-Leader behind them. This time, it was dead for sure. The battle was finally over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With the military presence cleaning up the mess caused by the invaders it seem clear that a cover up was underway. Turns out, the biology teacher Mr. Hudson was a retired UNIT agent, and saw the Cybermen ship land. At the time, most thought it was a meteor (Double D included.) Hudson had used his connections to get the American branch of UNIT to protect the area and to clean up afterwards. As a matter of fact, Hudson was the one who yelled for the Doctor to get down. All of this was being learned by the group as a friend of the Doctor's, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, debriefed them on the situation. He was of average height and had a strong air of a military manner. "Aside from the young man, there was no civilian or military causalities. The parents of the young man will be informed and duly compensated. Lastly, since we are operating on American soil, they wish to cover up the incident by claiming it was a military exercise. Before you say it Doctor, my hands are tied. This is the American policy, not UNIT's, so therefore we have to follow their rules. I'm sorry." said the Brigadier. The Doctor, tired from this exploit, didn't even sigh. He just sipped his tea, and said "Whatever. Well, they're a crazy bunch anyways. How are Johnny and Jimmy doing Alistar?" The Brigadier nodded, "They are fine, and don't even remember most of the experience. No traces of Cyberman nanites were found in either of their bloodstreams. They'll be released today. That's it for the debrief Doctor, I need to head back to Washington to give my report to the President. Good bye." Leaving the debrief the Doctor went to his TARDIS to rest for a while. "For once, I think the Americans are right." he said to himself as he went to his quarters.

During this, Double D and Marie had went back to his house to make calls to their parents to let them know everything is ok. They told them the cover story that they were made to tell by UNIT. Having to tell a lie made them both a bit sick at their stomachs, but then again to tell them that alien robots with cyborgs controlling were trying to take over the world would of been hard to believe. However, things couldn't of worked out better for the young couple. They had the next two days to themselves. "Well, school's out for the next couple of days, and our parents won't be home for the same amount of time." said Double D as hung up the phone. Marie was laying on the couch, a little groggy and tired from the previous day. She got up lazily and walked up and held him from behind. Laying her head against his back she said softly, "Can we go back to bed please...I'm too sleepy." Double D turned around and lightly kissed her forehead and led her back to his room. Once there, they crawled back under the covers and went into a deep, coma-like sleep. Across the street, Sarah had spent the night with Nazz. Nazz was feeling a little better considering she could finally accept Kevin was gone and that she didn't have to put up with his bullshit anymore. In her room, Sarah said with sympathy, "Well, our parents are glad we're ok. I know you're still hurting about Kevin, but while he didn't deserve to die, he didn't deserve you. He took you for granted, and took his status as top jock for granted too." Nazz turned around and said "Yeah I know...I guess I just need to move on. I'm still torn up over this, but I think I can handle it better now that plastic robots aren't shooting at us. " Sarah hugged her and told her, "Nazz you're a lot stronger than you think, and he was wrong about you."

Rolf and Ed went to work on his family farm. Since the battle, Rolf hadn't had time to do his daily chores and fell behind. However, with Ed's help, he quickly got back on schedule. To them things went back to the way they were, but Rolf was a little uneasy with the military being around since it brought back memories of the old country. However, after the cleanup and the military's departure, Rolf went back to feeling easy again. Ed, was still totally clueless to what had happened. He just about holding and petting chickens, and laughing all the way.

Eddy was asleep in his room, dead to the world. Before falling asleep, he didn't ever want to go through something like that again. It was the most terrifying experience he had ever had and willingly complied when the UNIT agents told him to use the cover up story. Plus, he did manage to get paid off for keeping his lips sealed. At the time, he thought to himself that this the was best and last scam he ever pulled off and that college was paid for. Jimmy and Johnny both were in the hospital and conscious. Neither of them had any idea what had happened, and with that they were not traumatize by the event. Jimmy did recall the Cybermen attacking, but kept it to himself. While laying in the hospital bed, he wrote down a rough draft of a song based on the event. Johnny was over his cold and believed that he may had a bad fever or something when he saw he was in the hospital. No one corrected him.

The next morning, Double D and Marie were nestled in bed cuddling each other. It was a perfect moment until they awoke from hearing a familiar sound. VROOMPH VROOMPH VROOMPH. The TARDIS landed outside Double D's house. Marie and Double D went downstairs to answer the door. "Good morning Doctor, kinda early. Double D is fixing breakfast would you like to join us?" said Marie as she invited the Doctor in. The Doctor gladly accepted, "Yes I would love to join you two because I would like to talk with you two about something." Sitting in the dining room, they ate breakfast and the Doctor asked them an important question, "Marie and Eddward, as you know I travel through space and time. Sometimes I would like to have companions to travel with me. Would you two like to join me?" he said after finishing. Double D and Marie looked at each other and then at the Doctor. "Um… well are your adventures always as dangerous as what happened the day before?" asked Double D. Marie added, "Not to mention all the time travel stuff. Wouldn't we cause paradoxes and stuff?" The Doctor laughed, and the answered, "Yes, it can be dangerous, but most of the time it's not. Also, the TARDIS prevents most forms of paradoxes. So stepping on a butterfly during the Mesozoic era, you don't have to worry about dinosaurs ruling the Earth in the present. Also, not to mention I will have you back here right after we left. So what do you say?" said the Doctor. After thinking it over, the couple answered with a "YES!" The Doctor smiled, and the trio cheered the event with glasses of orange juice. Thus, the Doctor has new companions. Double D and Marie underwent new adventures together at last. Where and when will they go, who knows.

The End.

Next Time on Doctor Who: While the TARDIS makes a jump to the edge of the known universe, they come across a certain mining vessel and it's wacky crew who had been adrift in space for 3 million years. Meanwhile a menace awaits with a new weapon that could spell disaster for the Time Lords.


End file.
